The invisible idiot goes pranking!
by zuppercat
Summary: Natsu would love to prank the whole guild. He just doesn't know how, until he somehow gets invisible by an old lady's potion. Now it's payback time for all the moments he had to sit in the train for hours and hours. And for some reason Gray is the most unlucky one of them all. Will he get away with this? Or will he get beat up? Read to find out.


**Hello hello! Zuppercat here! **

**I'm 16 right now and from Holland. So sorry if my English isn't that good. ;) **

"Natsu, wake up!" Said a flying blue cat named Happy. He had been trying to wake Natsu up for...what? 30 minutes maybe..? There had been no progress..

In the end Happy gave up and flew out of the door yelling something about lazy fish. Wait, lazy fish..? We must have heard it wrong.

**30 minutes later:**

Natsu opened his eyes slowly. He was still sleepy. Why did he have to wake up so early again anyway..? Oh yeah.. Erza, Lucy and Gray wanted to go on a mission. Something about catching a purple monster. It seemed like fun but.. this mission meant he would have to sit in the train for 5 hours. That's just way to long. They have no mercy! They had just ignored him when he said (more like wined) that he didn't want to sit in the train for 5 hours. Even Happy! But even though it sounds like it, he wasn't really angry at them. He would like to get back at them though. A prank or something. Although.. no way he would be able to think of one. But..if he had just a little bit of help..! Then it wouldn't be a problem. But.. 'help' meant asking someone. And no way he was going to do that. 'If' he was going to prank them he would rather prank the whole guild all at once. So that meant he couldn't ask anyone from the guild. Someone from the village perhaps..? Nah, no way they would be any help. Well..if he couldn't think of a prank..and couldn't ask anyone.. Then there was only one hope left. A miracle had to happen. But..since that wasn't going to happen... He would just have sit in the train for 5 long hours after all..! This was going to be a disaster..!

**30 minutes earlier at the guild:**

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked Happy who had just arrived. "Sleeping. He just wouldn't wake up." Happy said still a bit annoyed. The others laughed at this. They knew that Natsu would arrive soon enough. He after all loved the guild too much, just like all the other guild members.

There was a little problem though. There were barely any missions today and the mission they had planned on taking was cancelled somehow. So they instead decided to just stay at the guild today. It seemed like all the other guild members had the same idea. Even Gildarts was at the guild for once. His mission had just ended so he would be at the guild for a few more days. He would go back to traveling the world after that.

**With Natsu once again:**

He had just left his house when he saw a weird blue looking light a bit further in the forest. It seemed to be moving to him and from him. As if it wanted him to follow it. Not being able to control himself he followed it. He was just to curious.

After following the blue light for about 10 minutes he arrived at some weird looking shop. At least.. he thought it was a shop. Cause it was more like a wooden table with weird looking bottles on it.

An old lady with weird looking clothes and a big smile waved at him to come over. Normally people would walk away or would at least be a little suspicious of the old lady. But Natsu of course..didn't. An idiot like Natsu would even trust a talking monkey. And even if he didn't trust it.. he would probably come anyway. That's what you call an idiot or maybe an airhead. Or whatever you want to call him.

The old lady didn't say anything when he came over. She instead gave him a small bottle with blue water in it. Well, probably more like a potion. Or maybe even poison. Not that he was thinking about that. It was both possible. Not that it really mattered to Natsu. More like he didn't think about it at all. He was just amazed by the shining blue color. He wondered what would happen if he drank it.. What if he turned in a dragon?! That would be so cool! Then he could destroy the guild. Wait he could already do that. He had to say that it wasn't a bad idea.. but decided not to do it after all. They would all get mad at him.. And that wasn't so much fun.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the old lady say: "It's a lot of fun. Why don't you try drinking it?!" She disappeared in smoke after that.

He had to say that it did look like a lot of fun. So what did he do? He drank it!

Natsu waited for something to happen.. But nothing did.. "Well, that's disappointing." Natsu said pouting a bit. He sighed and started walking to the guild. He was late. Like really late. They were probably gone already. Hey! That wasn't so bad! That meant that he wouldn't have to sit in the train for 5 hours! But.. that also meant he would be bored for the rest of the day. Both options didn't sound very good.. If the potion would just work and turn him into a dragon or something already. Then he wouldn't be so bored. He also wouldn't have to go on the train. He could just fly to their destination. That didn't sound so bad.

He looked at his feed hoping to see dragon claws, but instead.. didn't see anything.. Wait what..?!

**At the guild:**

"Where's Natsu?! It's been almost two hours already you know!" Lucy whined feeling bored. She was hoping Natsu would lighten up the guild a bit. It was fun right now of course. But it was still kind of boring in here. There was screaming everywhere, just like always. But still.

"He'll come soon enough." Erza said while eating her strawberry cake. She wasn't bored at all. She had cake after all. But even she had to admit that her strawberry cake would taste much better if Natsu was here.

The other members of the guild had asked them already as well. They missed the airhead already. Even Gildarts had been hoping to see him today. It after all was strange to not be attacked every 20 seconds. He had been hoping to see him today. But on the other hand.. it was only morning. He would see him soon enough.

Everyone had been hoping that the loudmouth idiot would lighten up the guild a bit. It was just boring without him.

Mirajane smiled seeing the whole guild sigh just because one idiot wasn't here. "You should come quick Natsu. They miss you already." She thought still smiling.

**With Natsu once again:**

He had been making strange movements before he finally understood that the strange looking potion had made him.. invisible! Wait, that wasn't so bad..! This was perfect to get back at them. He grinned and said not being able to hold his laughter in: "This is going to be fun!"

"I should probably make no sound though. That I'm invisible doesn't mean they can't hear me." He thought while walking to the guild.

**10 minutes later:**

Natsu opened the guilds doors slowly and grinned when he saw almost everyone from the guild look at the doors confused. They were hoping Natsu finally came.. but.. Maybe he didn't after all.. Strange..the doors did open after all. And that's where Natsu's big prank started! Natsu did wonder why Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy hadn't left yet. Maybe they were waiting for him?! Ah well. Whatever.

Natsu started with the small things like knocking some chairs over and moving the tables. It was very quiet in the guild so if there was something knocked over or someone talked (What no one did right now.) Everyone would turn their head at where the sound came from. And that's just the thing that happened.

This is what happened first:

Erza just wanted to take another bite from her strawberry cake when her fork stabbed into the table instead of her delicious strawberry cake. "Lucy! Don't move the table." She said a bit annoyed while looking at the fork that was now halfway in the table. "But I didn't!" Lucy said pouting a bit. "I see.." Erza said while thinking and then looked at Gray and said: "Gray! Don't move the table! And don't blame Lucy for it!" "Oy!" Could be heard from Gray who stood up. "First of all: I didn't move the table! And second of all: YOU were the one who blamed Lucy not me!" "Yeah, well, somebody must have done it." Erza simply replied. "Yeah, but not me!" Gray said trying to defend himself.

"Gray your shirt." Could be heard from the bar. Mirajane pointed to Gray's shirt that was laying on the ground right now. And continued drying of some glasses while looking amused. Whatever was happening, it was very funny.

Gray cursed and quickly put his shirt back on. "Damn habit." He muttered.

"But really Gray don't move the table so suddenly. I was eating 'cake'!" Erza said while saying the last sentence like it was the most important thing in the world. "I DIDN'T MOVE THE GOD DAMN TABLE OKAY!" Gray screamed this time. Some curses followed when Mirajane said his name and pointed at him. He once again didn't have a shirt on. "Who took my shirt?!" Gray said looking around getting really annoyed. His shirt wasn't on the ground where it should be. (He should actually be wearing it... But let's not talk about that right now.)

Gray was looking around the guild trying to find his shirt when he and the rest of the guild suddenly looked at Cana and Gildarts. Why did they look at Cana and Gildarts you ask? Well that's because Cana and Gildarts suddenly screamed: "WHO TOOK MY SAKE?!" Just when they wanted to say something back they were once again interrupted: "Why is my shirt hanging outside?! And why is it painted yellow?!" Gray screamed while pointing at his now yellow shirt that was hanging outside in front of the window. Behind the shirt stood a bucket of yellow paint.

It was quiet for a while until Laxus pointed at the ceiling and said: "Oy guys, since when do we have empty sake bottles hanging from the ceiling..?!" "..I don't think their empty.." Lisanna said also looking at the ceiling. "Sake! Sake! My sake!" Could be heard from Cana and Gildarts.

It was once again quiet except for some 'sobs' from Cana and Gildarts. And then suddenly as if it started all over again: "Gray! Don't move the table!" Erza yelled as she once again tried to get her fork out of the table. The fork was going to break if this would happen again. "How many times do I have to tell you?! I-DIDN'T-DO-IT!" Gray screamed. He still hadn't found another shirt. At least he still had his pants on... "Gray your pants." Mirajane said still looking amused. Gray cursed once again and looked around trying to find his pants. "WHO TOOK MY PANTS DAMMIT?!" He roared looking ready to explode. "There, next to the sake bottles. Someone painted it yellow once again." Levy said looking at the now yellow pants. There was a puddle of yellow paint on the floor. From the pants of course. "What a man!" Elfman screamed. "..No wait elfman.. That's not right. I mean they're not even human. The pants I mean.." Macao said while sweatdropping. "..Not even close." Wakaba said also while sweatdropping.

"Dad, when is Natsu-nii coming..?!" Romeo said looking at his father. "Good one.. I would normally think he did all of this, but since he isn't here yet I suppose not." Macao said while looking thoughtful. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Laxus once again pointed at something. He followed the finger with his eyes to find Laxus pointing at the tables. His jaw dropped and so did the jaws of many others. Laxus continued and said: "Since when are almost all of the tables upside down..?! And why are the chairs outside..?!" Gildarts blinked surprised just like all the others and said: "..I was also wondering.. Why the heck is there yellow paint everywhere?! Not just drops and puddles but also yellow smiley's that are painted and the walls, ceiling, floor and furniture.. Oh and..what about the bucket of paint hanging above Gray's head..?!" Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw the bucket with yellow paint hanging above Gray's head. Gray was still blinking surprised while saying "Huh?" a couple of times before the bucket was emptied above Gray's head. (The bucket was half full.) "WHO DID THAT?!" Gray screamed looking very pissed. "..No one.. I think.. The bucket was just hanging above your head with no one touching it.." Droy said still looking shocked just like everyone else. "LIKE HELL I BELIEVE THAT!" Gray screamed once again. "No really, he isn't lying." Jet said defending his friend. Gray was cursing while trying to get the yellow paint out of his hair (Mirajane gave him a towel.), when he was interrupted by Erza once again. "GRAY!" Erza yelled. "I DIDN'T MOVE THE GOD DAMN TABLE OKAY!" Gray yelled back interrupting her. Erza became quiet (What was kind of scary.) and said: "Oh but that Gray, that's not the problem here." Gray went pale when he saw the evil look (Don't forget the dark aura.) on Erza's face. He became even paler when Erza broke the spoon and said: "THAT is not the problem!" It was quiet for a few seconds when Erza suddenly jumped at Gray like a maniac and screamed: "YOU ATE MY STRAWBERRY CAKE!" After that they started fighting and well..no one dared to stop them.. Just..don't eat Erza's strawberry cake..like..ever..!

There could be heard some eating noises from the other side of the room. And don't forget the strawberry cake that was hanging in the air. Not that anyone noticed though.

**10 minutes later:**

It was a disaster! It had gotten even worse than 10 minutes ago! Tables were moving on their own. (Even though they were upside down.) (And it was scary as hell!) And every two minutes someone would scream scaring all of them. Why did they scream you ask? Well that's because 'someone' would clap his hands near a random persons ear every time again and again. And then I didn't say anything about the moving cups and the weird sounds in the room. (Like the sound of someone knocking on the door and a sound like someone jumped off a table. Some of the tables hadn't been turned upside down after all. There were still tables were people were sitting on remember.)

And the worst thing of all was that everything kept being stolen. Like when Laxus headphones were stolen and had somehow landed around Gray's neck. That just meant more screaming. Or when Lucy's keys were stolen. She found them after a long time of searching. Where were they you ask?! A few were hanging behind the window. Others were hanging on the ceiling and the last... can you guess it?! Were hanging around Gray's neck. I mean come on you should have known. :p

The yellow paint was apparently up so instead of buckets with paint in it there were buckets full of ice cold water hanging above people's heads.

First was Droy.

Second was Macao. Wakaba and Romeo had been trying to hold their laughter in when they saw the bucket of ice cold water above Macao's head. But they couldn't so yeah.. That meant rolling on the ground while laughing as hard as they could.

The third person was Lucy.

The fourth was Romeo. Now Macao and Wakaba were laughing as hard as they could. Romeo in the mean time was pouting.

The fifth person was Gildarts. We all would've expected him to dodge it though.. One invisible man was looking very surprised as well. And prayed for his own safety. What wasn't very likely by the way.

The sixth person was Wakaba. Now Romeo and Macao were rolling on the ground and laughing as hard as they could. Wakaba looked at his pipe. It had gone out..

And then last but not least: Erza, Gray and Laxus. They were still fighting but stopped surprised when they got ice cold water thrown over them. We were all surprised that Laxus joined their fighting. But yeah, well, what do you expect when his dear headphones were stolen. Speaking about his headphones.. I wonder if they survived the water attack.. Probably not.. After that the water attack stopped. Just then the guild doors opened.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!" Master yelled looking at everyone. They all stopped moving or whatever they were doing and looked over at him. "Well..." Some started. Just then there could be heard hysterical laughing from one corner of the room. Everyone's heads turned knowing that laugh all too well. Suddenly everyone screamed: "NATSUUUUUU! DID YOU DO THIS?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" But Natsu couldn't answer them he was laughing to hard. They didn't get it. How didn't they notice Natsu all this time?! And how did he do it?! And why couldn't they see him?! There was only one answer. "Oy Natsu how did you get invisible." Laxus said looking around trying to find him so he could beat him up. They all wanted to. They all wanted to find him and beat him up. Not in a way so he would get really hurt. More like returning the favor. They didn't succeed though. They didn't see him anywhere. What wasn't so strange since he was invisible.

"Well, catch ya later." Natsu said while grinning and suddenly becoming visible. He jumped out of the window and ran off. "Natsuuu, wait up!" Happy screamed following him. Suddenly the doors opened and the other two dragon slayers stepped in and looked at everyone surprised. "What happened here..?!" They said looking at the chaos. Everyone blinked surprised before running after them. They were to late though. Natsu and Happy had already flown off.

"So how come you could see me when I was invisible?" Natsu asked Happy. "Because I'm a super cat." He replied while eating a fish. (Get it? Super cat, supercat, zuppercat. My username. I just had to do that XD)

**Done! Maybe I was a bit to mean to Gray..?! Ah well, whatever. :p XD I could have forgotten some characters. Sorry if I did. Also: Some characters like Lucy didn't get that much screen time. Sorry about that to. **

**And then again: Sorry for my bad writing. :p**

**Please review if you liked it. **

**See ya later!**

**zuppercat**


End file.
